The Blue Rabbit
by agentpiewinchester
Summary: Dean wins Castiel a stuffed rabbit at a carnival. This story is from the point of view of that rabbit. Dean/Cas, established relationship, Sam.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hello, everyone. this is my first story on fanfiction...and it's weird. from the POV of a stuffed animal weird.  
established Dean and Castiel relationship, Sam's here too, and...a stuffed blue rabbit. okay. carry on.  
will update sporadically, no promises.

The Blue Rabbit

The first time I meet them is at the carnival booth. I had been lying among the other plush toys for so long that time seemed not to exist any longer, only light and dark, quiet and noise.

But then balloons popped and a triumphant whoop sounded, and suddenly rough hands were picking me up. I stared into the face of a medium sized man, one with a smaller, trench coated man beside him, and a much taller, long haired, man behind him.

He was holding me badly, by my ears, which was quite uncomfortable. But the man with blue eyes looked at me in a sort of childlike wonder.

"Here you go, Cas, ya goofball." The medium sized man said, dropping me into the one called Cas's hands. He cradled me gently, in a way I did not expect from one so old. Cas peered down at me, nestled in his arms, a small, strange smile on his face.

I stared back up, of course.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said to the medium sized man. Dean huffed a little, but then Cas kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

The tall one sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You can leave, Sam!" Dean snapped, turning to (presumably) glare at the largest man.

Cas stroked one of my ears delicately, and then he tucked me into the pocket of his overcoat, but with my head out so I could still see. I liked him, he was careful and gentle, unlike the man called Dean. I wasn't sure about the tall one...Sam, yet.

"Can I see the bunny?" Sam asked. I couldn't see Cas's face, but I could see Sam's, and out of the corner of my eye I could see the hem of Dean's shirt, the bottom of his jacket, and some of his jeans. I think he has his arm around Cas.

"Yes." Cas said, and gently removed me from his pocket, passing me over to Sam. He held me, not as carefully as Cas, but not as roughly as Dean.

"Huh. He's kinda cute, for a stuffed blue rabbit." Sam said, and then looks at Dean. "What are you two going to name your child?"

"Shut up, Sam! It's not OUR CHILD. It's a stuffed animal, for God's sake." Dean growls, taking me away from Sam and giving me back to Cas. He puts me back in his pocket.

"Its name is Dean."

"Not helping, Castiel!" Dean said, and then, "And you are NOT naming a stuffed rabbit after me!"

"I'd say it's a replacement for a child. You guys aren't going to get a puppy, so you got a blue rabbit." Sam smirks, Dean glares.

"I will name her Jello." Cas said. I can hear Sam laughing, and Dean just stares at Cas.

"Cas...Jello? Really?" Dean says, but I think he is amused.

"Yes. I like blue Jello best and it seems appropriate, given her color." Cas explains, and pats my head.

Dean chuckles and pulls Cas in for a hug. I end up squished between their torsos, my face pressed into Dean's green jacket.

I hear a soft sigh and quiet kissing noises, and then they pull apart.

I am thankful to be no longer smashed up against Dean's jacket, which

smells weird and is pretty grimy.

I remain in Castiel's pocket for the rest of the time the three stay at the carnival.

Dean makes Castiel try cotton candy, corn dogs, nachos, a blooming onion, and funnel cake.

After all of this, they go on the Tilt a Whirl.

Sam warned Dean against this, but Dean wouldn't listen. Neither would Cas, for that matter. He insisted that the "spinning metal contraption" would not harm him.

Cas pukes as soon as they get off the ride.

Although he thankfully gets to a garbage can. Dean rubs his back and then gets him a cup of water to rinse his mouth out.

They leave the carnival after that, Cas feels like crap, and Dean feels bad, and Sam can't handle both of them acting like this.

Their car is black, sleek and classic, and Dean pats the hood lovingly.

"Hey, baby." He murmurs, and Sam gets in the passenger side, Cas gets in the back with me, and Dean drives.

We end up back at a rather dilapidated motel, and we go inside a room that has two beds. Cas takes me out of his pocket and places me at the head of one of the beds, on top of a pillow. This is a pleasant spot, because it means I can see the entire room.

Sam is sitting at the small table in the corner, his laptop out. He appears to be researching something.

Cas has gone into the bathroom, and I can hear him brushing his teeth.

Dean sits down on the edge of the bed I'm on.

"Anything happen, Sam?" He asks, taking off his boots.

"Nothing at all. We're going to have to hang around until the witch does something else. So far it's been nonfatal, so hopefully it will continue in that vein and we can track him." Sam says, still looking at his computer.

Dean flops back on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: firstly, i'd like to thank LilyBolt and Altamiya for their kind words. i'll even thank 'assbutt' the guest reviewer for his/her...words. anyways, prepare yourselves for excessive cuddling and general fluffiness. onward and upward.

Cas emerges from the bathroom, still looking a little pale from being sick.

He sits down by Dean and picks me up, cradling me in his arms. Dean rolls onto his side to face Cas.

"You can take your coat off, Cas." Dean mumbles, and Cas shrugs out of his overcoat, dropping it over the side of the bed. Dean gently tugs on his shirt sleeve until Cas lies down.

Dean puts an arm around Cas, who scoots over and lays his head on Dean's shoulder, keeping me tucked under one arm. I decide I like these two. They are quietly, comfortably in love.

Dean turns on the TV, which I cannot see because I am on my back, still under Castiel's arm. Dean sits up, his back propped against some pillows, and Cas simply moves slightly so his head rests comfortably on Dean's stomach.

I can see Dean's face and most of Cas's from my position. Dean is watching the television, but every so often he glances down at Cas, who appears to be dozing.

Soon, I see Dean's chin drop onto his chest, and he begins to snore softly.

"Dean." Sam says.

"What, Sam? I just fell asleep." He grumbles.

"You might want to get Cas out of his tie so he doesn't strangle himself in his sleep or something." Sam suggests, and then I hear his laptop close.

Dean leans down and kisses Castiel's nose. "Hey."

"Hmm." Cas mumbles sleepily.

"You should take your tie off." Dean tells him.

"Hmph." Cas makes a noise of agreement and tugs at the tie. He loosens it enough, and takes it off. Then he gives me to Dean, and unbuttons his shirt, which shortly joins the tie on the floor. Cas wiggles out of his pants as well, and they also end up on the floor. Dean sheds his jacket and jeans, but keeps his shirt.

Cas crawls under the blankets, and Dean hands me back to him. He clutches me to his now bare chest, and sighs contentedly when Dean joins him under the covers. I end up sandwiched between the two of them.

Dean falls asleep quickly, gentle snoring starting up almost immediately. Cas isn't far behind.

I hear Sam quietly padding about the room, the toliet flushes, the light is turned out, and then the squeak of the mattress as he also goes to bed.

Every so often, Cas makes weird snuffling noises as he sleeps, and Dean snores the entire night. But, all things considered, it could be much worse.

I had somehow ended up with an adult instead of a child, and it was very unusual. Children loved fiercely, and held tightly, but they also lost things more easily. I did not want to be lost so soon after being found.

Morning comes quickly, and I had been pushed beneath a pillow during the night. Either Castiel or Dean's shoulder is pressed up against me, and I can hear their snuffles and snores still.

I can barely see from under the pillow, but I am at least facing out, towards the hotel room. There is sunlight.

Then there is movement in the bed, but I can't tell what's going on. I think Dean is awake, though, because his snoring has stopped.

"Dean?" Cas murmurs, his voice gravelly and thick with sleep.

"Mornin', angelface." Dean says, his words mangled by a yawn.

"Good morning," Cas replies, and there are several moments of quiet kissing noises.

"Ew. Morning breath." Dean says, but they continue kissing.

The toliet flushes, and I hear a door creak open.

"Gross, you guys." Sam says.

"Sammy, just 'cause you're jealous doesn't mean you have to be a bastard about me and Cas." Dean says, and then Cas tugged me out from under the pillow.

Light flooded my eyes, and I was looking up at Cas, his sleepy but content blue eyes looking down at me. Dean leaned over into my line of sight and nuzzled Cas's face, which elicited a smile from Cas.

Dean then rolled out of bed, and Cas got out as well. From my position under Cas's arm I could see Deab stretching, his back to us. Cas set me down on the bed, and when I tipped over, he propped me up against a pillow. He put on his pants, buttoned up his shirt, and then he put on his tie, which tightened, but not all the way. Fully dressed, Dean came over and straightened it for him.

Sam coughs "Lovebirds" and Dean flips him off without taking his eyes off Cas.

"Breakfast time." Dean declares, and then turned and left, taking the keys away from Sam.

Cas glanced towards the door where Sam and Dean had disappeared outside, and then he picked me up and tucked me into the pocket of his overcoat, although this time I couldn't see out.

Cas walked out of the room, and I could hear the door click shut behind us, and then feel him get into the car.

The car is already on and rumbling, and then we're in motion.

"I saw a Denny's on the way into town. Wanna hit that?" Dean asks.

"Sounds good to me. Cas?" Sam says, and then there is music as well, classic rock.

"That is suitable." Cas agrees. The car is silent except for the music, and soon we are pulling into a parking lot.

We get out of the car, and a bell tinkles as they open the door to the restruant.

Cas sits down, and someone, presumably Dean, slides in next to him.

Cas removes me from his pocket and sets me on the table, my back against the wall.

I can see all three of them, and much of Denny's.

Dean stares at me, and then at Cas. Sam is silent for a second, and then he busts out laughing so hard I think he's going to hurt himself.

Dean takes a deep breath, closes his eyes for a second, and then opens his mouth.

"Cas, why did you bring the rabbit to breakfast?" Dean asks.

"This is almost," Sam can't continue as he is laughing too hard "as good as," laughing, "the porn thing!" He finally gets his sentence out.

Cas looks at Dean, and then he looks down at his hands. His ears turn red, and then the rest of his face follows suit.

"I thought it was customary to bring items such as Jello with you. Like in that strange animation you showed me...the boy with the blanket?" Cas attempts to explain, blushing darker.

"You mean like Charlie Brown? Linus?" Dean says, and then the waitress appears.

"Can I start you boys off with something to drink?" She asks, her nametag reads "Cathy".

"Coffee for me, sweetheart. Black." Dean says. "What do you want, Cas?"

"Um, coffee as well. But with lots of sugar." He says, and reaches a hand over towards me. He touches my foot gently.

"Coffee, two creams." Sam requests, and the waitress leaves again. Dean immediately turns back to Cas.

"Cas, we don't carry around blankets or stuffed animals. We're adults." He says gently.

Cas looks at his lap. "But Dean, you won her for me."

Now it's Dean who is blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** hello, darlings. thank you all for your kind reviews. i apoligize for the time between updates, and also for the shortness of this one. i think i will answer reviews at the beginning of chapters, as well.

azullia: I'll do my best to update, and I am glad that you like it. Thank you for your lovely offer of beta-ing, but I'm not looking for one right now.  
sapphiregirl3377: thank you. Is 'my' Sam annoying, or do you think that Sam is just annoying all around? I don't want my Sam to be irritating.  
LilyBolt: Thank you! :)

* * *

"Never mind, Cas." Dean mumbled, and then he slings an arm around Cas, squeezes him once, tightly, and then drops his arm back to his side.

Dean was apparently a pushover when it came to Cas. Sam was still chuckling a little, but he stopped when Dean shot him a look.

The waitress returned with their coffees.

"Are you ready to order?" She asks, and then notices me. "Awwh, what a cute little bunny. Someone must have left it..." And she moves to pick me up off the table.

"No!" Cas yelps, and Cathy snatches her hand back. "Um, I mean, I'm sorry, that's mine."

Cathy laughs nervously. "Oh. Okay."

"I'll have three fried eggs, sausage, and a biscuit." Sam cuts in, as smoothly as he can, given the awkward silence. Cathy smiles a little uncertainly and writes down his order.

"A short stack and bacon." Cas orders, hesitantly, like the words are unfamiliar in his mouth.

"Bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast, thanks." Dean says. Cathy writes the orders down and mutters, "It'll be right out" before retreating to the counter.

"Damn, Cas, I think you wigged her out." Dean chuckles, Cas frowns.

"I just did not want her to take Jello." He says, turning his mug around and around on the table.

"I know." Dean says, and takes a sip of his coffee. Sam looks amused by their exchange.

"So, this witch," Sam begins. "I think we should check out the high school, because all the vics have been teenagers."

"The hexes have been...immature, as well." Cas adds, Sam nods.

Dean laughs. "Dude, that kid's hair getting turned into birds was hilarious. Gotta give 'em that." Sam gives a Dean a look that I can only describe as a 'bitchface'. "Also, the one where that kid puked slugs." Dean says, obviously quite amused.

"Straight out of the Chamber of Secrets." Sam mutters. Castiel tilts his head to the left, a confused look on his face.

"Chamber of Secrets? What is that?" Cas asks.

Sam gasps. "Harry Potter! My God, we have to hit a library."

Dean coughs "nerd" and Sam glares.

"You like them, too, Dean. You read me all of the Sorcerer's Stone!" Sam says, and Dean flaps his hand dismissively.

The waitress returns with their food, and sets a plate in front of each of them. She gives Cas a strange look when he thanks her, but he doesn't seem to notice. They all begin eating, and conversation ceases. I watch. Sam eats quickly, but politely. Dean, on the other hand, shovels food into his mouth, exhibiting every bad table manner I can think of. Castiel is the most interesting. He eats slowly, almost reverently. Each bite of pancake is delicately cut with knife and fork and placed into his mouth.

By the time Cas is halfway through his plate of food, Sam and Dean have both finished theirs. Dean has found today's paper, and is reading it. Sam just sits, stares out the window a bit, apparently deep in thought. Cas works his way through his pancakes, never speeds up once, just continues eating.

Dean begins to get antsy, he fidgets and he shuffles the paper, even though he's read it already. Sam shoots him a look that clearly says 'sit still, you child' but Dean ignores him and starts tapping his fingers on the table. Finally, Cas pushes his plate into the center of the table and declares that he is finished.

"Let's get out of here, then." Dean says, throwing some bills onto the table and standing up. Cas and Sam follow suit, and Cas picks me up off the table and tucks me into his pocket, my head sticking out. Dean glances at me, sighs, but his lips quirk up in a small smile.

They go outside to the Impala, and all pile in. Cas is in the backseat again, and after he sits down he takes me out of his pocket and holds me in front of him. He looks at me curiously, caresses my right ear, and then places me on the leather seat beside him. Dean turns up the radio, and the dulcet tones of Led Zeppelin flood the car.

"Dean, I want to go to the library. I want to read the Harry Potter book." Castiel announces. Sam chuckles softly.

"Cas, we gotta go interview vics." Dean says, Cas crosses his arms.

"You never let me help with that anyway. I want to go to the library." Cas says.

"You don't get to interview because last time you scared that poor guy half to death with the demon talk. And then you went all bad cop and shook him."

"But-"

"And the other time you wouldn't stop trying to comfort that girl."

"Dean-"

"Cas, you were _stroking her hair_. She was getting creeped out. You like, uncomforted her." Dean says.

"I'm not going to sit at the motel." Cas says, firmly. "Let me do research at the library."

"You mean read _Harry Potter _at the library." Dean corrects him, and Castiel huffs.

"I'll research weird hexes, too." Cas protests, and I can see Dean roll his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Dean, just drop him off at the library." Sam tells him, and Dean finally relents.

"Fine, fine. Library it is."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas says, and although I cannot see his face, I can hear the smile in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: thank you for your reviews! i love reading them :)**

LilyBolt: Thank you so much! I can't believe you've reviewed every chapter! [blushes]  
Tel nok shock: thank you!  
PandoraTheFox: I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
Meriadeth: thank you!  
I Tried To Be Witty: honestly, i have not really considered the 'objects being sentient' part of the story. thank you for your thought provoking review!

* * *

The boys drive through town, and then they pull into a parking lot. Cas picks me up off the seat and places me into his pocket again.

"Cas, we're here." Dean says, and Cas leans over the seat to kiss him quickly, and then he exits the Impala.

"Be careful." Castiel says, and Sam nods. Cas turns and walks up the stairs to the library. I hear the car leave, and then he is pushing the door open and entering the library. It's cool in here, and a little dim, but the atmosphere is calm and nice. The shelves are made of dark wood, and there are a couple of computers in the back, but otherwise it is appears to be an older library.

Cas wanders among the stacks for a while, pausing every so often to touch the spines of the books or pull one from the shelf. He gathers a few books into his arms, the stack pressing uncomfortably against my head, and then he sits down at one of the desks, letting the books fall onto to the table with a thump.

I cannot see anything besides the underside of the table and a far off pair of feet clad in sneakers. Then Castiel pulls me from his pocket and places me on the table. I tip over almost immediately, having always been ever-so-slightly top heavy. He gently corrects my position, so that I lean against some of his books, and then begins to read. The book is not _Harry Potter_, but an elderly text that appears to be about the occult.

Soon, however, Castiel sighs quietly and picks up a different book. There is a boy on a broomstick-of course. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. Cas reads with a small smile on his face, his eyes soft. He sits there for a long time, only moving to turn the pages.

_Beep beep beep_. A chorus of 'shhs!' commences when Castiel's phone goes off, and he hurriedly gets it out of his pocket. "Dean?" Cas whispers, earning glares from the rest of the library's patrons.

"What? Oh. Yes, I am coming." Cas places the phone back into his coat, and then I am put into the opposite pocket. He gathers his books and approaches the counter, where he checks out his books. The librarian does not tell him to have a nice day, although she told the person before him to. Probably because of the cell phone incident. He exits the library with his books, and I can see the Impala idling in the parking lot, Sam in the passenger seat as usual. Cas climbs in the back, sets his books on the seat next to him. I remain in the pocket of his overcoat.

"You find anything about these weird hexes?" Dean asks, glancing in the rear view mirror at Castiel.

"Not really. Nothing of import." Cas says, and then he plucks a book from the stack and returns to _Harry Potter_.

"Cas, did you get the first one?" Sam asks, a note of excitement in his voice.

"Yes." Cas replies, dismissively. He clearly wishes to continue reading the book. Dean sighs gently, but it is not a sad or resigned sound, but a happy one. He seems to like that Cas is enjoying the book. Sam chuckles quietly from the front seat.

The radio is turned up, tuned to the classic rock station. I am beginning to see that Dean is fond of certain constants in his life, such as the seating arrangement in his car, and his classic rock. And his brother and Castiel, of course.

Sam and Dean are discussing the job, but I don't pay them much attention. I look at the door of the Impala, take note of the green plastic Army man stuck in the ashtray. It is strange, because the rest of the car is immaculate and well cared for. The toy must hold some sort of sentimental value for the boys.

They return to the motel, and Dean parks the car. He and Sam get out, but Cas does not. He is too absorbed in his book to even look up when the doors slam shut.

Dean taps on the window. Cas whips his head up, startled. Then he gathers his books into his arms and Dean opens the car door for him. He gets out, and we go into the motel. Sam is seated at the small table, his laptop open. Cas puts the stack of books on the end table, sets me on tops of them, and then he sits down on the bed. Dean sits down next to him and nuzzles his nose into Cas's neck. Cas lies back on the bed, and pulls Dean down with him, so that they are lying side by side. Dean snakes an arm around Cas's shoulders, and they just lay there. Sam glances over at them, but does not make any snarky comments.

Dean kisses Cas slowly, softly. They continue in this vein for a short amount of time, but then Dean picks up the pace. Sam looks over at them, scrunches his nose up, but still doesn't say anything. Then Cas moans as Dean kisses his neck.

"Hey. I'm, uh, still here, guys." Sam says, waving a hand awkwardly. Dean pauses in kissing Cas, looks at Cas intently, and apparently comes to a decision.

"Hm. I think we're gonna go park Baby someplace quiet." Dean says, sitting up. "If you, uh, know what I mean, Sammy."

Sam groans. "Oh my God, Dean, just go." Dean grins, and stands up, striding across the room and out the door, Castiel hot on his heels.

Sam sighs and turns towards the recently vacated bed. "Looks like it's just you and me now, bunny." He mumbles, and then makes a strange face. Well. He was talking to a plush rabbit.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: sorry about the delay! GISHWHES swallowed me whole, as well as summer homework things to be done. here's a chapter! (i'll do review replies next chapter)

Later, Cas and Dean return to the hotel room. Both of them are very, very rumpled, their lips pink and slightly swollen. Cas is rocking some major sex hair, and Dean has a massive purple hickey blossoming above his collar. Sam looks up, takes in their crinkled clothes and the lopsided smile on Dean's face and sighs. Dean flops on the bed next to me, while Castiel goes into the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on. Sam continues tapping away at his laptop, and Dean picks me up and stares at me. He tugs gently on one arm.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asks, Dean drops me abruptly, and I end up on my back next to him.

"Nothing."

"Were you playing with Cas's bunny?"

"No."

"Dude."

"I wasn't, bitch."

"Whatever." Sam clicks the mouse. "Jerk."

Castiel emerges from the bathroom ten minutes later, hair dripping, wearing his black dress pants and the white button down, but no tie or jacket. Dean grins at the sight of him. Cas sits down on the edge of the bed, and Dean sits up.

"Guys, I think I've got the witch who's casting the hexes." Sam announces. "Last year's yearbook was online, so I looked though it, and I'm pretty sure it's Olivia Santos."

"We didn't talk to an Olivia today." Dean says, and he tucks his hand into Cas's.

"Yeah, I know. But I've got her address. We can go talk to her." Sam explains. I hear his laptop shut. Dean groans.

"Sammy, you go talk to her. I'm tired." Dean says. Cas picks me up with his free hand and sets me in his lap. Sam is standing in the middle of the hotel room.

"Dean, you're coming with. Cas too." Sam says, and Dean huffs.

"Fine, whatever. Only because you can't handle one teenage girl." Dean says, and stands up. Cas stands too, with me cradled in one arm. "Leave that rabbit here, dude."

"Dean, I think Jello should accompany us on this mission." Cas says, placing me into the pocket of his overcoat.

"Jesus, it's a stuffed animal, Cas, not a person." Dean says, sounding both exasperated and mildly amused. He doesn't say 'no', though, and I remain in Cas's pocket. Sam has left the room already, and Dean leaves as well, Cas behind him. I can just see out of Cas's pocket, and he shuts and locks the door behind him. They get into the Impala, the same seating arrangement as usual, and drive out of the parking lot.

Sam has written down the directions to Olivia's house, and he reads them off as Dean drives. It turns out her house is only a couple miles from the hotel, and we get there quickly.

The three of them get out of the Impala and walk up the sidewalk to her house. It's a nice house, on the larger side, with a well manicured lawn, and neat flower gardens.

The doorbell is rung, and Dean shoves me all the way into Cas's pocket, so that I can no longer see.

"Uh..can I help you?" A female voice asks.

"Yes, you can, actually. Are you Olivia?" That would be Sam.

"Yeah."

There's rustling, and then: "FBI. I'm Agent Plant, this is Agent Bonham, and Agent Page."

"Seriously?"

"Um. Yeah." Sam falters.

"Led Zeppelin?" She scoffs. "You guys really FBI? Because if you're not, those are some _really_ shitty aliases."

"We are. I know, it's a weird coincidence." Dean assures her. I assume that they have shown her their badges, because she sighs.

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want?" Olivia asks.

"Can we come in?" Sam asks.

"Fine." They go inside, and I hear the door shut behind them.

"Okay, Olivia. Gigs up. What's with the hexes? You put three kids in the hospital." Dean says, apparently having decided to cut right to the chase.

"Fuck."

"Listen, kid, this witchcraft shit is a slippery slope. You ain't killed anybody yet, but it's coming." Dean says.

"Look, you guys don't get it-"

"Damn straight."

"Dean." Sam admonishes.

"They were picking on my little sister." Olivia blurts out, stumbling over her words. "They wouldn't leave her alone."

"Shit." Dean murmurs.

"Look, Olivia. Give us the book." Sam begins. "You were just looking out for your sister, but we still gotta do our job."

She sighs. "I know. It's in my room. Lemme go get it."

"Go ahead." Sam says. I hear her walk away, then go upstairs. The floorboards creak above them.

The three sit in silence.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"You keep watching out for your sister, you hear? Just no more witchcraft." Dean tells her, and then they leave. Back in the Impala, Cas removes me from his pocket. Dean glances in the rear view mirror at him and smiles a little.

Cas is staring out the window and doesn't notice, but Dean's eyes are soft as he drives back to the motel.

"I guess we'll head out later tonight, then. Maybe give Bobby a call and see if he's got any cases for us?" Dean suggests, Sam nods.

"Yeah, sounds good." Sam agrees, and they arrive back at the motel. Cas carries me back into the room, places me on his and Dean's bed, and then he sits down at the small table. Dean stands next to him, drops a hand onto his shoulder before bending down to kiss him gently.

"I'm ordering pizza." Sam says, and he does. They've sort of missed lunch, what with figuring out the witch, and Cas and Dean's escapades with the Impala.

The pizza arrives after twenty minutes, and is eaten. The rest of the evening is spent lying around in a fashion the Winchesters and Cas seem unaccustomed to, but they seem to enjoy it all the same.


End file.
